


the way you shine in the stary skies

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Love never comes easy, does it?





	the way you shine in the stary skies

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, I know this is trash LOL I just love tsukkiyama HAHA  
> loosely based on "pop! goes my heart" by hugh grant :)

Words could never properly describe the way Yamaguchi felt when he was with Tsukishima. It was as if he was always in a happy haze, all of his cares fading away as he and Tsukishima simply sat together at lunch. Everytime Yamaguchi accidentally touched Tsukishima, he felt sparks, and it had been that way for years.  
  
He loved everything about Tsukishima; the way he carried himself, the way he moved, the way he spoke. Sometimes, when the goings got rough, he would call Tsukishima when he couldn't sleep. Tsukishima, surprisingly, did most of the talking during those sleepless nights. Yamaguchi felt his quiet words, calm lullabies, and then it felt as if everything would be alright soon enough.  
  
Yamaguchi knew that Tsukishima had problems voicing his emotions, telling people how he felt; but that didn't stop his heart from falling head over heels. At times, his love drove him mad. Nights passed him by where he would lay for hours on end, thinking about what could be. What he wanted to be. He knew that he would never be able to shake this feeling of dread, of unrequited love. And he'd accepted it.  
  
Going into their second year, Yamaguchi realized that he wanted to spend as much time with Tsukishima as possible; they had one more year left after this, and he had already wasted so much time. So much time he wanted to get back but never could. He didn't have many chances, and he wouldn't let the time he had slip through his spindly fingers.  
  
Tsukishima never gave off any signals, mixed or not. Yamaguchi wished he did, wished he'd give him a speck of hope, something to grasp onto. He wanted Tsukishima to somehow slip up, reveal his true intentions and feelings; but the feelings Yamaguchi desired weren't there. Tsukishima, even if some type of romantic feelings were there for Yamaguchi, would not admit it. Tsukishima didn't share, and would probably never do so.  
  
When Yamaguchi would lie on the roof with him during their hot summers, he would consider confessing to him. He would stare out of the corner of his eyes, watching the slight fascination on Tsukishima's face, his pale face glowing in the starlight. Tsukishima had always loved the stars. Yamaguchi had always loved Tsukishima.


End file.
